Alya's Identity Theory
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Alya comes up with a theory about who the boy under the green mask is. [Spoilers for Anansi]


"Goodbye guys." Alya waved, kissing Nino on the cheek as he made his way out of the door, Marinette smiling at them from behind him. He blushed slightly and started to walk down the hallway, sheepishly nodding at her with a lovesick grin on his face.

She giggled to herself, a blush on her face too as she muffled it with her hand, as she closed the front door and headed to her room to call it a night. They'd ended up staying out later than expected due to the akuma attack and Alya could already start to feel her eyelids dropping from the lack of sleep.

She yawned and stretched her arms out as she opened the door to her room, flopping down on her bed with a loud huff before taking her phone out of her pocket.

Alya scrolled through her camera roll, stopping at a video she'd taken earlier that day at the end of the akuma attack. She beamed to herself as she saw the face of Paris' newest superhero, Carapace as he'd anxiously introduced himself.

Watching it over, she could see that, despite the fact that he was a superhero of all things, he seemed to be really nervous and apprehensive when he'd seen that she was filming him, probably already knowing that she owns the Ladyblog. He'd also hesitated for a moment before telling her his superhero name, as if he wasn't too sure about it himself either.

Although, to be fair, she had done the same thing herself when she first introduced herself as Rena Rouge to Chat Noir. He must have come up with his name on the spot too.

She checked over the video one more time to see if the quality of it was good enough, she decided to go on the Ladyblog so that she could upload it so that everyone could see Carapace and so that she could type up a message to introduce him to everyone, as well as sharing her first impression of him.

It didn't matter that she felt tired. Finding and sharing the latest scoop was a passion that meant that sleep would have to wait!

'Today I bring you all some astounding news. During today's akuma attack, a new superhero who goes by the name of Carapace appeared to fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. Just as Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge are each themed to different animals, so is he. His outfit resembles that of a turtle, and his power is to protect those around him with his shield by shouting the word "Shelter!" Just like the other heroes, he has amazing fighting skills and was able to go one on one with the akuma, Anansi, who was actually my older sister, Nora. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get any good footage of her due to being trapped in her webs.'

She typed, her fingers racing across the keyboard as she excitedly relayed the prior events of that day with a large grin on her face. She made a few typos here and there too. Thank goodness for autocorrect.

'The new superhero seemed quite shy when I approached him and only introduced himself after getting a nod of conformation from Ladybug. Hopefully, Paris' newest superhero will be appearing again sometime soon! And, don't you worry, I'll find out who he is some day. See you later bugheads, and stay connected!'

The fully finished post now read, and Alya made sure to check it over so that there wouldn't be any mistakes before adding the video to it and uploading it to the Ladyblog. She had to make sure that her blog remained readable for people of all backgrounds, after all.

As far as she knew, she was the only one who had footage of the new hero, as none of the local news stations had been present during the attack. It was her duty to share the latest scoop with the people of the world when they couldn't be there and that's what she was going to do. Especially when it came to Paris' unique superheroes.

She tenderly smiled at the image of Carapace staring back at her though the screen, already having a small theory of who may actually be the one under that mask.

 _"At your service dude! Er, Ladybug."_

He had exclaimed. There was only one person she knew who would accidentally call someone as influential as Ladybug dude. He'd called all of, or at least most of, the teachers dude or dudette at least one time just within the past month. He'd even admitted that he'd accidentally called Adrien's father, of all people, dude!

" _It's not like I'm a superhero or anything."_

He had nervously tried to convince her, sheepishly fake laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. An it was not too soon after Carapace had disappeared either. She could tell when the dark haired boy was lying to her and this was one of those rare times. He was undeniably horrible when it came to lying about anything. He was too much of an open book for that.

' _Yeah right.'_

She sarcastically thought, snorting to herself as she rolled her eyes. He most definitely was not a superhero. Oh no. Not him. Not at all.

 _"I know perfectly well what you're like."_

She remembered herself whispering into his ear, noticing that he'd immediately seized up as soon as the words had come rolling out of her mouth. Yet another clue for her to analyse and add to her ever-growing theory.

There was also the fact that he'd already tried to save her earlier on by fighting Anansi even though he didn't have any superpowers. It was a really dumb thing to do, but it brought a fond smile to her face as she thought about how much he seemed to care for her. She could feel her heart flutter as she fell even more in love with the sweet boy.

She shut down her phone, smirking to herself as she clues all aligned in her head, and placed it down on her bedside table.

After getting into her pyjamas, she lay down in her bed and turned the light out, only the moon illuminating her room from through the windows.

"Your secret is safe with me." She sleepily murmured to herself, knowing full well what had actually happened that day. "Nino."


End file.
